1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of product packaging, and more specifically, to product containers having a slidable insert and a sleeve.
2. Prior Art
Product packaging serves a number of different functions, including: protecting the packaged product from accidental damage, attractively displaying the packaged product, and for preventing theft or tampering. In addition, it is desirable for a package to be as inexpensive to manufacture as possible.
In the prior art, heat, tape and glue can be used for product packaging which can be slow and expensive. End caps or plugs are often used that need to be sealed, glued or taped to the package in order to provide tamper evidence. In other instances, the packaging requires rigid, generally inflexible and relatively costly plastic, and often has relatively complex latching means and can require excess manual labor in order to install the item being packaged, such as watches, clocks and other items having cosmetic appeal.
Therefore, there is an ongoing need in the packaging industry for new package designs, which provide for protection of the packaged product, for attractively displaying the packaged product, for providing an inexpensive latching means to seal or close the package, and for providing a secure package for a product for theft and tamper protection.